Small electronic sound generating devices are well known in the art. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,810,997 to Kudo et al. and 4,973,941 to Davis et al.
The sound generating device disclosed in the Kudo et al. patent includes a three piece housing comprised of a holding plate sandwiched between a cover and a touch plate case. A piezoelectric buzzer is retained between the cover and the holding plate and a circuit board is retained between the holding plate and the touch plate case. A sound radiating port is provided in the back or rear end of the device opposite the touch plate that is depressed to actuate the device.
The location of the sound radiating port on the rear end of the housing has its drawbacks. More particularly, as the touch plate must be positioned adjacent a surface of, e.g. the stuffed animal, to allow activation of the device, the sound radiating from the rear of the device typically must travel through the stuffed toy. The resulting muffling effect of the stuffed toy makes the sound being generated difficult to hear. Accordingly, the Kudo sound generating device is only effectively applicable for utilization in relatively small and thin stuffed toys.
In response to this problem, the Davis et al. device includes structure allowing the sound to radiate outwardly through the touch plate on the front face or end of the device. While this addressed the main problem with the design of the Kudo et al. device, the Davis et al. device may also not be appropriate for utilization in all applications. More particularly, in certain instances it may be desirable to have the sound directed radially outward from the side of the device.